


Ebbing and Flowing Waves

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Emotions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My Emotions are a Mess, Ocean, Poetry, Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: I've been feeling pretty overwhelmed recently and my emotions have been all over the place so I figured writing about them would be a good idea!





	Ebbing and Flowing Waves

Ebbing and Flowing Waves

The ebbing and flowing of life.

The soft ripples that lull one to sleep,

Can suddenly becoming crashing waves

Under a stormy sky.

The tide washes over,

And drowns one in doubt and sadness,

Only to be pulled back over time.

The neverending ebbing and flowing of life.

The rush of emotion,

Slowly mellowing out.

The stunning skies and painted sunrises

Giving way to gray clouds and flashes of lightning.

Sometimes we are able to get back up,

After the violent beating of the tide.

However, in other moments we are sucked in,

Sinking endlessly,

Waiting to gain the strength to swim upwards,

Or for the hand of another to drag us out,

As the ebbing and flowing of life continues.


End file.
